


Drabble

by petitefairy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Mentioned Kim Kibum | Key, choi minho is whipped, minho is the author and taemin is the reader, taemin being a teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitefairy/pseuds/petitefairy
Summary: Minho tried to make his first drabble. Taemin was not being a help at all. (Or yes)
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Drabble

Minho let out an annoyed sigh. It was the fifth trial already and he could do nothing but staring at the blank screen. He tried to type anything that came into his mind but nothing seemed right. There were many crooks and being a perfectionist he was, he immediately deleted it. He sighed again, massaging his temple.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

Taemin calmly sat next to the elder despite Minho’s glaring eyes.

“Not now, Tae. I’m busy.”

Taemin ignored that. “What are you doing, Hyung?”

“Taem, go away.”

Taemin scooted closer, eyes focusing on Minho’s laptop. “Are you writing something, Hyung?”

“Ye─I mean, no!” Minho quickly closed his laptop and almost threw the poor device away. He couldn’t let Taemin read his work. There was no way he would’ve let the other to read his current work with Taemin and him as the main casts. There was no way he would’ve let the younger to read his _fanfiction._

Yes, Minho wrote fanfiction about Taemin and himself. But, he wouldn’t admit it. Even to Kibum, his forever sassy close friend who was currently dating their Jonghyun-hyung. He swore he wouldn’t let his members knew about him being a fanfiction writer. Besides, he had planned to keep crushing on Taemin and writing his fantasy in secret. Just like his username in a famous fanfiction site, secretflame2min.

“Why were you so fidgety? I was just asking, you know.”

“Well, you suddenly popped out of nowhere.”

Taemin only looked at him skeptically before smirking and moving closer towards the fidgeting Minho. He leaned in until their faces were only an inch away, nose bumping one another.

“You like me don’t you, Hyung?”

“Wha─”

“You like me, right? I like you too.”

“Taemin-ah, what are you say─”

Minho felt a pair of soft lips being pressed to his own. He blinked at the sight of Taemin’s closed eyelids. His heart immediately went crazy. He was about to respond the kiss when Taemin suddenly pulled away, leaving him completely breathless.

“You think too much, Hyung. That’s why you can’t make that short story called drabble.”

The taller of the two still tried the urge to blush due to their short kiss when he realized Taemin’s last sentence.

“Wha-what?”

“You think too much that’s why it’s difficult for you to make drabble.”

“Wha─what makes you think that I’m writing a story?”

“I know you write fanfictions, Hyung.”

Minho could only let out a silent splutter. His face immediately felt hot all out of a blue. He cursed internally. From all of the people, how could Taemin know about this?

Minho was damned.

“And I know you’re trying to make drabble this time.”

“How did you know that?”

Taemin gave him a secretive grin before leaning closer again, making Minho’s poor heart leaped out against his ribs.

“Yah, Lee Taemin, what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m helping you right now.”

And soon, Minho felt those familiar lips again on his.

_bananaMilkeu commented on your story!_

The username was familiar. It was because Minho could see that username in all of his stories. Usually, he was happy to read the comment but now he didn’t even know how to feel. He grunted before clicking the notification.

_Authornim, you’ve made it! Finally you update this drabble project. It’s so fluffy! I love it <3 these scenes seem really real. I can see all happening in front of my eyes. I’m just wondering, was it because of my help? xoxo_

_-bananaMilkeu_

Minho grimaced at the comment and there was Taemin’s evil laugh sound in the background. He glared at his boyfriend.

“Taemin-ah!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is not my newest work and yeah, i uploaded once in aff under my old username, tankey. i took it down and now, i reposted it! let's see... when i checked the properties of this work, apparently i made it on august 2016. it's been three years, wow.
> 
> hope you can still enjoy it. have a lovely day!
> 
> love,  
> your petitefairy.


End file.
